


Strawberries & Milk

by tobiukkiyo



Series: Desserts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit OOC but its okay, Chaos, Childhood Friends TsukkiHina, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hinata doesn't know who to choose, KageHina Rivalry, Karasuno, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, PDA, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Tsukki, just a little bit though, oblivious dorks, they're all in love, they're just adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiukkiyo/pseuds/tobiukkiyo
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata are childhood friends. Both enjoy each other's company, and they confide in each other. Even until high school—when they both entered the Karasuno Volleyball club and won games.Just when things turn smoothly for the both of them, when they start to realize that feelings may be involved in their long friendship, Kageyama suddenly comes out of nowhere and disrupts their peace.Hinata is faced with two problems: Falling in love with two guys, and risking their friendship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Desserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm back with another fic!!! And this time, it's TsukkiHina vs. KageHina. Believe me when I say that I am in love with Tsundere but sweet Tsukishima. Please, I can't wait to write him being all jealous and touchy-feely with Hinata. Same goes for Kageyama,,, can't wait to write him being all new to emotions and shit.
> 
> So I hope y'all enjoy this mess called my fanfic,,, and I hope you guys comment down below your thoughts!! 
> 
> Thank you for your support during my last fic. I love you all!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3

Childhood friends.

It was unexpected, of course. Such a lovely and bright person like Hinata, becomes childhood friends with someone who's as aloof as Tsukishima. They're both two sides of a coin—though different, they're still one. It's odd as it can be, two people with contrasting personalities comfortable and happy with each other.

Well, that's because back then, Tsukishima wasn't the aloof person he was unlike now.

He was... _sweet_. Child-like. Adorable. _Affectionate_.

Words you can't think of associating with the tall blonde.

But he was like that back then. Back when he and Hinata first met during kindergarten. Their parents were the best of friends, Hinata's mom with Tsukishima's, and same goes for their fathers.

Adorable, the two of them. Always held hands during break time, enthusiastically talking about dinosaurs and almost anything under the sun. It was good, the time they spent together. They were happy, and they got to know each other very well.

" _Strawberries_ ," was what 6-year old Hinata told him. " _Kei-chan, you're like strawberries_."

" _Huh, why?_ "

Hinata beams at him with those glowing cheeks of his. " _Because you're so sweet!_ "

It was what Tsukishima remembered from their childhood. Back when he was still considered sweet.

But of course, everything changed. Changed when Tsukishima knew his brother had lied to him.

It changed him, made his heart cold, and the sweet personality was no more. His heart hardened to rock, his face turned sour. He was never the same again. The strawberries were still there, yes, but now can't be enjoyed due to the sourness it brought.

It wasn't _delicious_ anymore.

But, Hinata still gladly _enjoyed_ the strawberries.

Because no matter what happens, he'd still savor his time with the blonde, even though his sweetness was no longer there—can no longer be tasted. He believed that there was still residue, there's still a bit of sweetness in him.

And so he does stay by Tsukishima's side, spending his sweet time with him, any chance he gets. Even until highschool, when they were going to join the volleyball club. Hinata was _determined_ to bring back that sweetness. He really was.

But what Hinata didn't know was that every time he spent crying, laughing or _smiling_ with Tsukishima....

... _feelings_ unknowingly rose.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno boys find out Tsukishima and Hinata are childhood friends.
> 
> Unknowingly, Kageyama felt his eye twitch.
> 
> He didn't like the way the blonde touched Hinata's face.

"...ke up."

Hinata groans in his sleep. He turns to the side, desperately reaching out for the pillow he know he hugged last night. But his hand could only grasp cold air.

With a grunt, he stubbornly opened one of his eyes open, to see none other than Tsukishima himself, sitting on the floor across his bed, with his beloved pillow tightly in his arms.

Hinata grunts again.

"...Give me back," he sleepily sighs into his mattress. "Give me back...pillow."

"No can do. Wake up," says Tsukishima, and stands up to sit on Hinata's bed. "It's 6:35. We have to be at school by 8:00."

"Mhm...8:00...so let me rest, you beanpole."

"Nope. It's time to wake up."

"Please?" says Hinata, eyes now closed.

Tsukishima ruffles Hinata's hair, and walks to the bathroom without any more words.

Hinata now willingly opens his eyes to morning, soft sunlight reflecting in his brown eyes. He knows that the moment Tsukishima doesn't answer him back, he's had enough and he doesn't want to talk anymore. It doesn't mean he's offended or mad, he just knows Hinata is stubborn enough to follow him, so he just gives up.

What happens next is a part of their daily routine, as surprising as that may seem.

Hinata stands up, scrambles for his slippers under the bed, and walks to the bathroom where Tsukishima was, and accepts the prepared toothbrush the blonde hands out to him. They brush their teeth, wash their face, and fix their selves before changing into their school uniform. Tsukishima _always_ has his uniform in Hinata's closet, separated from the middle blocker's clothes in the corner. 

They hurry to the kitchen downstairs, greeted by Kyoko, Hinata's mom, and a smiling Natsu who was having strawberry waffles for breakfast. They sit down, eat their food, and even talk about a few things here and there while Hinata messily gets whipped cream at the corner of his mouth.

"You still eat like a kid," says Tsukishima, and wipes the cream away from the corner of Hinata's lips. "Don't tell me you still can't clean up after yourself."

"I can, you beanpole." grumbles Hinata. 

"Explain to me why you looked like a _mess_ yesterday, after eating Yachi's homemade cupcakes."

"Oh please they were good. I was eager to finish them."

They continue on like this, Kyoko and Natsu giving each other brief glances, before shaking their heads with a smile. They were so used to them bickering like cats and dogs first thing in the morning, that it has become a habit to let them be until they finished breakfast.

Well, breakfast finished quite quickly after their bickering.

The two of them head to the doorway—not long after getting their stuff from the living room and Hinata's room respectively—putting on their socks and shoes, with Kyoko leaning against the wall, looking at her two tall boys.

"I still can't get over the fact that you two are getting taller everyday," she says, walking to where the two boys were. "It only seems like yesterday when you two would go around the playground holding hands."

"Mom." Hinata grumbles.

"Kaasan, Sho's the only one who isn't getting taller."

"What did you say?!"

Kyoko laughs, "I'm just happy I still get to see the two of you grow. Your _friendship_ grow. Reminds me of when I first met Hiroshi back then."

"What does Otosan have to do with any of this?"

"Oh nothing, just the way you two interact was the way how Hiroshi and I were back then. You know, really sweet. Protective of each other. _Clingy_."

Hinata stares at his mom in disbelief. "Mom, I am _not_ clingy. Nor will I ever be in the future."

"Sure about that?" Tsukishima snickers.

"Oh do shut up."

Kyoko straightened Hinata's collar, then Tsukishima's next, fixing the both of their neckties with a smile adorning her face. "There," she says. "Did you guys bring everything? Your sports equipment? Lunch?"

"Yes."

"Hai, kaasan."

"Okay then," Kyoko smiles again. "Off you go. Have a safe trip!"

The two of them say their goodbyes to Kyoko, then head out of the house. 

It was now bright—the sun starting to peek out of the clouds and the air wasn't as cold as before. The dimly lit street brightened, green trees and bushes seeming even more vivid under the morning sun. There were also other students walking on street down the hill, either chatting with their companions or enjoying the peace that is their music through earphones.

The space between Hinata and Tsukishima were close, too close, just like how they walked with each other during kindergarten. It was a habit for them to not stand so far from each other, because somehow, not standing close to each other made them uncomfortable. 

It was just another normal Tuesday, them attending their early morning practice, first few classes, break time, another set of classes, lunch, and maybe early dismissal. Then, of course, _practice_. The one and only thing Hinata can look forward to every single day, and surprisingly, even Tsukishima.

"Say, Kei-chan." says Hinata, eyes looking up at the sky. "Do you ever think there'd be a time where we'd get separated?"

Tsukishima doesn't answer for a while. He actually _never_ thought of that. He had always thought that they'd be stuck at the hip, no matter where they'd go. 

"Of course." Tsukishima finally replies after a quiet minute. "There'd be times where we'd get separated. Take college for example. Who knows if you'll get into a high-rated university here in Miyagi. For sure I'd be accepted."

Hinata glares at him. "Oh get off your high horse. You _know_ I'd get accepted as a sports scholar at a University."

"You think?"

"Yeah, stupid."

They go quiet again. Allow the passing cars to rumble past them. Avert their gazes towards the mass of students when they almost reach the entrance of the school.

"But then again, I think I don't have to attend college or University to become a V-League Player." Hinata muses. "Cause what will I do with the stuff I learn? It's not like I'd get a test every time I compete against a team in the V-League."

"Learning _essential_ things can help you for survival, baka."

"Oh, so I have to learn cooking?" asks Hinata.

Tsukishima hums. "If you want to improve your inedible food, I suppose so."

Hinata hits him hard on the back. 

It was like this every single day, walking together to school, going home together. With Hinata's question for awhile ago in mind, Tsukishima would actually never want them to get separated. Not when he's already used to this—this blissful feeling of being accompanied by someone wherever you'd go. This feeling of satisfaction every time you'd share stories with the person you trust. This feeling of _happiness_.

Tsukishima eyes Hinata from his side as they walked. Admired and took every bright feature that was on his face. Unknowingly, a smile creeps on his lips and he turns to look away, just when Hinata was about to return his gaze.

 _Nope_ , Tsukishima thinks to himself. _I'd rather be stuck with him than never at all_.

__________

"Nice kill!"

"Nice one, Shoyou!"

"Thanks!"

 _Slam_.

Another ball over the net, killed with ease. Tsukishima had _failed_ to block that one. Hinata was ecstatic, so to say, after finally getting the hang of getting a hit through one of the blonde's intimidating blocks.

"That was sloppy." Kageyama says, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Hinata pouts at him, while swiping the sweat that had accumulated at his forehead, raring to drop down his face. 

"No, it wasn't," Hinata defends himself, still pouting, "That was _amazing!_ It went ' _zoom_ ' past Tsukishima's hands! Don't tell me you didn't see that."

"Nope." Kageyama says after three quiet seconds.

To this, the middle blocker just continued pouting at him, then walks over to the bench where Kiyoko was about to hand him a water bottle. He grabs one of the towels off the bench and wipes of any sweat he has left.

"Good job, Hinata." Kiyoko says, jutting a thumbs up to him. "You're getting better at hits now. Right, Yachi?"

Yachi, who was sitting next to Kiyoko, gave the same thumbs up but with a bright smile. "Yep! You're getting really good, Hinata! Keep up the good work."

"Thanks!" 

"Oi, can I have water?" It was now Kageyama's turn to head to the bench, and he eyes the unopened water bottle in Hinata's right hand. He was _thirsty_ , but he didn't want to get another bottle from the cooler a few meters away, because his legs were so damn worn out.

Hinata smirks. "No, unless you tell me I'm getting good at spikes. Then I'll make you drink."

"Why are you being so difficult," Kageyama murmurs, and reaches out his hand to the water bottle. Hinata swiftly moves it away from the setter's reach.

"That's no fair, Kageyama-kun."

"Oh just let me drink, dumbass!"

"Why won't _you_ get your own drink?" Hinata narrows his eyes at him. "This," he points to the water bottle, "Is _mine_. Go get your own."

"Oh for fuck's sake—"

The water bottle was suddenly gone from Hinata's grip. Incredulously, the freak duo whipped their heads to see Tsukishima had opened the water bottle, gulping down every bit of liquid that was inside. Hinata's face turns pale.

"That was _mine_ , Kei-chan!"

Tsukishima brings down the bottle and wipes his lips. "You two were fighting about a _water bottle_ and I got tired of watching so I did you guys a favor. _I_ get to drink the water. Now, do you guys have any problems?"

There was no answer. It was silent. Well, in fact, the whole _gym_ was silent.

"Okay," Tsukishima shrugs. "I'll head out. I'll get you your medicine, Sho."

Everyone waited until Tsukishima was out of the gym. Then somewhere from the building, Tanaka said, " _Kei-chan?_ "

" _Sho?_ " Noya presses. 

"What? It's not like you guys haven't heard us call each other—" Hinata stops at his words. Gets hit with the realization that indeed, they haven't called each other by their first names in the club _ever_. Even if it was already in the middle of the semester, even if it was already their nth practice for the upcoming Nationals game.

They _never_ called each other like that in the gym, _ever_.

Because one: it was embarrassing. Two: they just couldn't do it.

But unfortunately, Hinata let his emotions get the best of him.

"You two are _that_ close?" Tanaka was now by Hinata's side, wrapping an arm around him in a chokehold. "I thought you guys were _enemies!_ Forces to be reckoned with!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Right, Noya-san?"

Hinata sweats profusely. _Well, there's no going back now_ , he thinks.

"Me and Kei—er, _Tsukishima,_ are childhood friends. Our parents are bestfriends and we just became bestfriends too. It came, uh, naturally... I think? Yeah."

Kageyama felt his eye twitch.

He had _no idea_ why his eye _twitched_.

"How can someone as bright as you be friends with someone like him?" Sugawara genuinely asks, as if he was solving a puzzle. "Aren't you guys polar opposites?"

"I agree," Daichi says, "You guys almost bite each other's heads off. Well, not as much as you do with Kageyama, though."

"Me and Tsukishima aren't _exactly_ polar opposites," Hinata says. "He just... _changed_ , for a better word. We got along so well back then. He was an adorable kid, I'm telling you guys!"

"Oh my _god_ ," Tanaka mutters, looking faint. "Someone just called Tsukishima _adorable_."

"I think I'm entirely in another dimension." Noya says.

"Tsukishima....getting along with Hinata of all people..."

"Uhh, I swear! He was a really good kid! I liked him really much—"

"Who liked who now?" It was Tsukishima, and everybody suddenly shut their mouths. The blonde quirks his brow and gives Hinata a curious glance.

" _Why did we shut up_?" Daichi asks, whispering.

" _I don't know._ " Sugawara answers back, also whispering.

" _Why are we whispering_?"

" _Oh for god's sake, Daichi, I don't know!_ "

Tsukishima takes long strides to where HInata was, before giving him a pill bottle, filled with vitamins. He leans in, and Hinata shies away.

"What are you doing?"

"I do this all the time, what do you mean." Tsukishima says. "Now let me see your face."

Hinata doesn't say anything, but motions to the members who were giving them really suspicious looks. "What's with the display of...affection?" he whispers.

"It's called _care_." Tsukishima corrects, forcibly pulling Hinata's face to look at him. "Now let me see your face. I have to see if you're pale or not."

Hinata obeys—and _sweats_ at the thought of everyone looking at the two of them like some couple.

"Okay. You're good," Tsukishima finally says. "Now drink your medicine."

Hinata stands silent. Grabs the pill bottle from Tsukishima's hand and _stares_ at it.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Okay, I'll drink them, stupid."

Hinata drinks the pills in one go, then accepts the water bottle Tsukishima offers him. The blonde looks at his clock while Hinata drinks his water. It was 4:37, and time for them to pick up Natsu from school.

"Uhh, Daichi-san?" Tsukishima calls."

"What is it?" Daichi answers.

"Can we be excused a little early today?"

Daichi looks at Sugawara as if he's got the answer plastered on his face. "...sure? Okay. It's fine."

"Thank you, Daichi-san." Tsukishima bows at him, then runs to the bench to gather his things. 

The team was still looking at them with wide eyes, like they had caught a couple red-handed. Believe it or not, it was truly _phenomenal_ to see Tsukishima act the way he was acting right now. He never did act like this before, he always acted a bit brash and cold to Hinata.

But seeing him _like this_ , it meant something totally different.

"Let's go, Hinata."

"Where are we going?" Hinata fumbles on his words, while quickly scrambling to gather his things from the bench as well.

"We're going to pick up Natsu, stupid. Quick, we're a few minutes late." Tsukishima says before he walks out of the door.

The team watches as Hinata zips up his bag and bows quickly to them, before almost stumbling on his feet to immediately run out of the gym, seeing Tsukishima wait for him by the tree in front of the building. The talk to each other for a moment, then begin walking away, their backs disappearing as they turned around a corner.

Everyone didn't know that they were holding their breaths amidst the silence.

"...they're going to pick up Natsu." Tanaka says, still looking faint.

"What the _hell_ did I just witness."

Silence again. Then chaos ensues.

Kageyama stood their in silence, feeling his eye twitch again.

_What the fuck?_


End file.
